


It's Nothing

by RemyNeedsTherapy



Series: Ripoff inspirante [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Fainting, Gen, Misgendering, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, hating being sick, wanting to die because of being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyNeedsTherapy/pseuds/RemyNeedsTherapy
Summary: please don't sue me inspiranteRemus gets the flu and manages to spread it to nearly everyone in the house.  Except Remy. Right?Luckily Patton didn't get sick(somehow) and is able to take care of every single sick kid/teen.All of the actual characters belong to Thomas SandersMost of the characters are mentioned very briefly. Most of this story is Remy and Patton, so beware. I also originally posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: None!
Series: Ripoff inspirante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I've had the head-cannon that Remy was non-binary for like, a while now. Longer than 'Look or Look Away' has been around. It is a great story btw, go check it out. And inspirante, please don't sue me. I didn't mean any harm.
> 
> TW: Being sick(obviously), implied vomiting, more or less misgendering, wanting to die(because everyone hates being sick that much. Don't pretend you don't do this).

It's been maybe 6 months since Patton has been the children's nanny. And as all illnesses that spread in the house, it starts with Remus. It always starts with Remus. Most of the others would stay in their rooms and be sick, but Remus... Remus goes out, touches everything, goes nuts until one of his siblings or the nanny catches him.

Well, Remus got sick with the flu maybe a week ago and it was slowly spreading through the house. Remus spread it to Roman first, then Logan, then Virgil, then Emile, then Dee. But Remy didn't get sick, or they?

Yes, they did. And they are suffering, a lot. But nothing a little makeup can't fix.

Remy put on their normal outfit, but instead of a white t-shirt, they put on a white long sleeved shirt. They couldn't help it, they were just so cold.

Remy quietly coughed into their fist, they just couldn't get caught. They hate bedrest. And Dee always forces bedrest on people, even the nannies. But since Dee is already on bedrest, he can't tell them to go to their room! Remus already passed the strain of flu that he had spread all over the house. Well almost, Patton had managed to not catch it. To be honest, it's a miracle that he didn't. No one escapes from the wrath of sick Remus.

Remy grabbed their sunglasses and headed downstairs. Patton handed them a cup of coffee.

"There ya go kiddo!" Patton said cheerily with a happy grin on his face. 

Remy mumbled something along the lines of "thanks" and drank their coffee. Remus and Roman had already gotten mostly better, just a sore-ish throat now, nothing that will get anyone sick. The rest were either on the couch or in their room. Unless you're Remy.

"Off to school kiddos," Patton said, twirling the keys on his finger.

Remy nodded and headed out the door, followed by Remus and Roman. (So, in other words, the three redheads of the house left for the car. Everyone else in the house had dark brown hair, sometimes envying the others.)

Patton quickly dropped off the kids, Remy now being alone in the high school building. Remy sighed, which turned into a short coughing fit. They made a mental note to not breathe, or do anything important with their mouth, like breathing. 

Remy tucked some of their stray, long, dark red hair behind their ear. Where it should be; with the rest of their low ponytail. They walked inside the large building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP TO 5TH PERIOD~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy got hit with another sharp pain in their throat, causing another coughing fit. 'Only 3 more hours. Just 3 more and you can go home and try to rest. You can make it til then.' They told themselves, but they didn't think they would last that long. 

"Dude, you okay? You don't look so hot," one of the football players said. Now was it Jackie or Jordan? They didn't even know anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remy muttered.

" You sure, you're swayin' and shakin' a whole lot," the player replied.

Remy slowly nodded. 

Another spoke up, "Rem, you should really go to the nurses office. I'll help you get there if you need it."

"And I don't thanks for the offer though," Remy said, coughing into their fist.

Two of the cheerleaders came up, one of them rubbed Remy's back. "Listen, you should go home. We know you don't want to but you should, you need to rest," The other said, concern in her voice. The other nodded.

"I'm fine," Remy mumbled, right before everything went slowly black. One of the football players just barely caught them, lowering the both of them to the ground. 

" Is 'e okay?" one of the other students asked. 

"Yeah, e'll be fine in a few days. We just got to get em home," the player said, slowly standing up, carrying Remy close to his chest. 

~~~~~ LET'S CALL IT 30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~

Patton walked into the office, a backpack around his shoulders,"Hi, I'm here for Remy."

"Who?... Oh wait! Remington McBride-Dark," the secretary said. " I should be used to people calling him Remy by now," he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, can I go grab him?" Patton asked.

The secretary nodded, " Follow me sir."

Patton followed him into the nurses office, resting his eyes on the tall teen known as Remy. Patton rushed over to them, resting a cool hand on their burning hot forehead. 

Patton frowned, even as Remy slowly opened their eyes. 

"Hi kiddo, how're you feelin?" Patton asked softly. 

Remy softly groaned. 

" Mr. Birch, can you please sign this?" The secretary asked. 

Patton nodded and signed the sign-out sheet. The secretary walked out of the room.

"Kiddo, I know you don't want anyone to know so I have a plan," Patton said softly, taking out some clothes from the backpack that he brought. And... Lipstick? Red lipstick.

Remy cocked an eyebrow at Patton's strange choice of a disguise.

Patton takes out Remy's hair tie, letting their 'just a few inches past their shoulders' hair finally be free. 

Remy reminded to be very confused.

"I'm making you look like a girl kiddo, people won't know it's you. Do you need help to change or do you got this?" Patton asked, holding out the clothes.

Remy took the clothes and Patton turned around as Remy got changed into the black hoodie and sweatpants. 

"Done," Remy rasped.

Patton turned around, "Great!" 

Remy sat back down, tucking their hair behind their ear. Patton put up the hood of the hoodie and handed the lipstick to Remy, which they put on. 

"There! I can't even recognize you anymore!" Patton giggled. 

Remy just nodded.

Patton grabbed Remy's bags and put Remy's white shirt, jeans, and jacket into the backpack. He then picked up Remy bridal style, Remy laying their head on Patton's chest. 

Patton smiled and walked out of the building and helped Remy into the car, then the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy laid on the couch, barely asleep with a cool damp cloth on their forehead. Now without the make-up they looked so much worse. Dee found out and was too sick t even care, instead just returning to his room to die inside. Emile had decided to join Remy on the couch, watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(the 2012 version). 

Patton slightly shook Remy's shoulder, "Kiddo, it's time for medicine."

Remy looked at him, and looked over the the wall. Patton took the cloth off Remy's forehead and placed it in a bowl full of ice. Patton helped Remy sit up and actually take the medicine, then drink more water(Hydrate or diedrate people!). 

Remy mumbled something along the lines of 'sorry' and laid back down. 

Patton wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Remy's forehead, " There is nothing to be sorry about kiddo. Getting sick, especially when you have siblings, is just a part of being human. You just have to let people care for you."

Remy slowly nodded, coughing into their fist soon after. 

Patton slightly frowned, he always hated seeing the kiddos in any pain or discomfort. But that's why he was there, to help them get better. Even the stubborn ones.

Patton left to make some soup, hopefully Remy will take food better than Virgil....

Well, a few hours later we learn that they don't. 

Patton sighed and rubbed Remy's back as they wish that they would just die already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later everyone but Remy was better, until Patton got sick. Truly no one escapes from the wrath of sick Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this suck? Probably.
> 
> Will I get sued? Hopefully not.
> 
> Will anyone actually like this story? Highly doubt it.
> 
> Why did I spend 6 hours on this instead of doing homework? I don't know.
> 
> But I hope you liked my sad excuse for a story. I got side tracked at school today and thought of this. Strangely it's always during science class. Maybe my creative juices just flow during 6th period at like, 11:56-12:32. I love it, please keep it up brain.
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out!... Wait wrong person can I do a retake? No.. Damn it!


End file.
